Nothing can stop us
by whatever2313
Summary: Just because their different species anything love is love. And their Brittany and Santana. g!p Santana neko!Brittany. Side Faberry and Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Brittany has a pretty normal life minus the fact that she had a tail and cat ears on top of her head. And Santana had a normal life expect she was a wolf and has a dick. This is how two different species meet and fell in love.

Lima is a small town full of wolfs and nekos. The wolf pack is run by the Mario Lopez. Mario is father of Santana, Blaine and Rachel. Ryan was the leader of the nekos he has one son and two daughters. There names are Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt.

McKinley was a high school that expected both species and humans. Although there was school like Dalton for the wolves. Or Carmel for the nekos. The hatred the between two species was strong and made going to McKinley hard. But when your fathers are who they are people don't usually mess with them.

But it was high school and no matter who you are it will be a living hell for you. Being a junior and being able to taste senior year it feels good kind makes you feel all warm inside. That exactly how Brittany was feeling right about now. Until her world froze, literally once the red dye number 6 hit her eyes she felt the chill run down her spine. Kurt wasn't joking when he said it feels like and iceberg bitch slap.

"Sorry kitty why don't you curl up in a little ball." Dave shouted as Brittany felt her tail wrap around her to keep her warm.

"Hey David if you like bones so much why don't you head to the boys locker room." Quinn shouted as Kurt grabbed Brittany to clean her up. Kurt walked her in to a bathroom and grabbed a paper towel and slowly started to clean her off.

"It-t b-burns." She said as Kurt wiped it off her face.

"Shh it's okay sweetie it will all stop soon I promise." Kurt whispered. Quinn stormed thought the door.

"Why does dad force us to go here. Did you realize were the only nekos here." Quinn shouts clenching her fists.

"W-we're h-here to make friends with the wolves. O-or at least t-try to." Brittany says though a shiver. All three had gone to Carmel for the first two years. But with the tension growing between the two species. Ryan tried to elevate some of it by sending his kids here.

"We should g-get to c-class before the bell rings." Brittany try's again.

"You okay Britt?" Quinn asks always being the protective type. Britt just sends her a thumbs up and smiles.

"Let's go." Brittany shouts smile once again take over her face.

"Britt wait no your shirt." Kurt shout but his sister is out the door. If he had listened to her brother call she would have heard him shout that you can see her bra. The pink bra with black poke a dots on display. She got a few wolf whistle before Quinn caught up with her. The halls were all clear so Quinn grab Britt shirt and pulled it over her head. Handing her a clean one but right before she could slip it on the Lopez triplet decide to show up to school.

"Damn!" Santana shouted getting to see bra clad girl with a toned stomach. Blaine shield his eyes and Rachel eyes snapped shut. Quinn saw Santana drooling. Britt slipped her shirt on to see a female wolf ogling her.

"Shows over horn dog leave." Quinn hissed.

"Who are you calling a dog?" Santana asked offend by being called a dog.

"You the one ogling my sister and drooling." As soon as that was said Rachel reached up and wiped some drool off her sisters lower lip. Then wiped it on her Santana sleeve.

"Thank you Rach." Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned and walked away just as Kurt appeared around a corner.

"Britt no!" Kurt shouted stopping Britt in her tracks. She throws her hands up and drops her tail. Santana had her head cocked to one side in interest. She too had taking a couple steps forward but stopped at Kurt yell. Brittany saw how Santana had her head cocked and watching her tails movements. She smirked and wagged her tail and watched Santana eyes snap back in forth as drool once again started to roll out of the side of her mouth.

"Santana lets go." But Santana wanted to touch her tail. So she picked up her steps. She reached out her hand just one touch can't hurt right. Brittany saw her movements and pulled her tail away at the last second.

"Hey" Santana shouted clear not happy.

"No! Bad dog!" Brittany said and turned away from Santana and walked to her siblings. And right as the bell rang Santana went for the tail.

"Brittany move." Quinn voice rang out but was to late. The crowd of teens kept them from Brittany. Santana hand touched the soft, smooth appendage. Her fingers wrapped around it. She smiled finally feeling the tail. Than she heard it a soft purr that came from Brittany the sound was enough for Santana feel the familiar tighting in her pants. She felt a body collide into hers. Knocking her out of her haze. Quinn.

"What the hell?" Santana growled.

"You think you would have learned when she said bad dog." Quinn hissed.

"Not like I hurt her what the big deal." Santana said she could feel her skin vibrate a tell tale sign she was about to shift. A crowd of teens was forming Kurt was holding the Brittany who was in a haze. When she woke up things were going to go down. Blaine and Rachel were still working there way thought the crowd.

"But do you know what touching a neko tail does? Do any of you know?" Quinn shouted to the crowd. There was a whisper. They were all looking for the answer.

"Quinn as much fun as I know you would have from a fight she going to wake up soon. And of all places to be this hell hole is not one of them." Kurt grunts under Britt's weight. Quinn eyes look to Santana, to the crowd, to her family.

"Fine let's at least get to the car." Quinn says losing her fight.

"You're just going to walk away. You really are a pussy." Santana yells as the nekos pushing there way thought the crowd. Santana was about to follow when Blaine and Rachel reached her.

"Deep breaths San." Rachel whispered.

"Alright clear out." they all stood watching for something to happen or go down. "Now!" Blaine shouted.

"I didn't even know nekos went to school here." Santana says.

"Well us being on the children of the alpha making us on top. And them being Nekos in a school made mostly out of wolves forces them to the bottom." Blaine explains Santana just rolls her eyes.

"Nekos suck I hate them." Santana says heading for the door.

"Yeah that why you drooled over the shirtless one." Blaine says.

"Yeah and you cringed." Rachel says as the wind hits them.

"Did not it just that it was a girl. But if the boy had been the shirtless one I would have drooled. Blaine defends himself.

"Then San would have cringed." Rachel draws out. Stopping in front of Santana whose back was facing them. Than she shifts into her black wolf.

"You two coming?" She says turning to them. Her brown eyes filled with impatience.

"Of course we are we love adventure too, but where are we going?" Rachel asked taking form into her brown wolf, and Blaine changing into his grey wolf.

"Just follow and no question please." She says taking off.

* * *

><p>Brittany had clamed down but still was squirming in her seat. Her tail waving back and forth anxious.<p>

"You good Britt?" Kurt asked noticing her sister uneasy movements.

"Yes I'm good a lot better." Brittany answers. Quinn puts her mug of tea down sniffing the air.

"Do smell that it smells like wet dog." Just as she says that there a knock. Brittany counts them counting all three she shrugs. They each walk to the door. As it opens the wolves shift. Brittany lets out a whimper as her tail wraps around her leg. Quinn glares at Santana and takes Brittany upstairs. Santana is quickly displeased by this. Brittany turns to catch Santana eye. Her deep mocha meet baby blue. Her wolf whines begging her to chase after the clear distressed Neko.

"Would you like to come in and have tea?" Kurt asks Santana rush past him for the stairs but Kurt's hand catches her collar and turns her into the kitchen. She growl at the boy but Kurt ignores it and guide her brother and sister into the kitchen. He stands in the entry way and looks at the wolves.

"Tea?" He asks they all three shake their heads.

"What wrong with your sister?" Blaine asked.

"Quinn or Brittany?" Kurt asks.

"The hot one." Santana grumbles.

"Since you touched Brittany tail I guess you mean her." Kurt guess. Santana nods.

"Let me go Quinn!" Brittany loud voice rings out. Blaine watches as Kurt ear seem to twitch like a radar dish picking up sound, and can't help but think how cute it is. Santana jumps out of her seat and is shoved back down by Kurt.

"Sit down." Kurt says standing tall and using his extra 5 inches to stand over Santana.

"Kurt, I could use some help she a lot taller than when we were kids." He looks at Santana.

"Stay here my house my rules." Kurt says and heads towards the noise. As soon as he leaves Santana stands and starts towards the stairs. With a Rachel behind her

"Where are you two going ?" Blaine asks. Santana point upwards.

"No he said stay down here and why do you want to see the cat girl so bad?"

"I feel guilty okay. I got curious and touched her tail and she passed out. And now their all up stairs. And I just want to say sorry." Santana explains.

"And you?" He to his younger sister.

"I want to this when does Santana ever I'm sorry." He shakes his head at his sister and points to there chairs. They hear a some yelp and a thud. They all race towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Brittany get off of me." Quinn says struggling from under the blanket.<p>

"Kurtie lookie we gots ourselves a kitty." Brittany says with a childlike voice. Kurt was holding his stomach laughing.

"I'm no longer a kitty I'm all grown up. Now off." Quinn says pushing with on her strength, but Brittany was stronger and kept her all wrapped up.

"What does kitty say?" Brittany asks applying more pressure to keep her down.

"I said ahhhhh." But was cut off when Kurt scratched behind her ear.

"So nekos do like to be scratched behind the ear check." Santana says the other two right behind her. Brittany eyes darken at the sound of Santana voice. She reached out and shoved Kurt he fell and she rusher forward and grabbed Santana collar and dragged her forward. She shoved Santana backwards into a room and followed. She rushed to Santana her hands flew to Santana's jean zipper. Santana looked at Brittany eyes and saw there dark color and felt her self harden. But before it got exciting. Kurt grabbed Brittany by her shoulders and pulled back. He picked her up causing her legs to kick. Quinn followed and grabbed the kicking legs.

"So close please. It hurts please." Brittany begged. The other two looked at each other as they carried her out of the room. Brittany started to cry and she struggled harder.

"Clam down Britt. You're going to hurt your self." Rachel and Blaine watched from outside the door. And Santana stood there dumbfounded.

"You three should leave my father will be home soon." Kurt grunted out still holding a fighting Brittany.

"Yes, you have done you damage leave." Quinn says shooting Santana a glare. Brittany send a lucky kick hitting Quinn in her chest. She fell backwards clinging to her boob. She swung her legs over her head and land on Kurt's chest pushing the boy backwards. Knocked the wind out of him. Brittany walked to Santana and kissed her. Every thing seemed to click into place. Brittany's arm wrapped around Santana neck and Santana hands flew to Brittany's hips. Santana couldn't hear the world around her. They both didn't hear Brittany father enter.

When Ryan enter the house he did not expect to smell dog. Or hear his kids fighting. When he reached the floor and saw two of the Lopez triplets. When they saw him fear filled there eyes. As he turned into the room he was meet with one daughter whimpering in pain and hands over her chest. His son was having trouble breathing and his youngest daughter was in a lip lock with a wolf. Her tail wrapped around the wolf girls arm. He walked up to Brittany and tapped her shoulder. She turned and her eyes snapped open and Santana did the same.

"When I said make friends with the wolves this not what I meant." As he said this Brittany's tail tighten it's hold on Santana.

"I think you three should be heading home." But when Santana tried to walk away she felt it. Brittany need her physically. But her father was here. She also felt Brittany soft tail wrapped tightly around her arm.

"Brittany your friend has got to go home before her father sends a search party for his kids." Brittany shakes his head and pulls Santana into her.

"Britt your not a kitten anymore let the girl go." Brittany shakes her head again. Ryan grabs Santana hand. Brittany hisses and pushes on her fathers chest. He grabs her arms.

"Let go Brittany." She struggles against his hold but unlike her sibling he stronger and taller she gives in and her tail unwind itself. Santana looks to Brittany who is wrapped up in her father hold and smiles at her and Brittany smile back and pulls forward. Only to be pulled back by her father.

"Sorry for the trouble Mr. Pierce." Santana says.

"Call me Ryan. Brittany go help your sister and brother all show these three out. Can you do that?" She nods and walks to Quinn and picks her up bridal style and carries her to the other bedroom she comes back and pulls Kurt up with both her arms. She helps the wheezing boy to the same room.

"Britt why did you kick me in the boob." She ignores Quinn and fall into her own bed. She is to tired to care. About anything her siblings say.

* * *

><p>When the three wolves got home to their mother working in the kitchen and their father was reading a newspaper. They walked into the kitchen. Blaine sat down next to his dad and Rachel walked to her mom, and Santana went to the fridge. Blaine watched his father sniff the air.<p>

"Figgans called and said you weren't at school and you smell of cat." Mario concludes.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Santana says taking a sip of water.

"It's funny coming from you. You hate nekos and you smell the most like one. What did you three do?"

"Nothing. Didn't you tells to befriend them, and that's exactly what we did." Santana sighs out of annoyance.

"Then why do I feel like your lying to me? What exactly did you do with these nekos?" He asks Rachel, Blaine, and their mother are looking at them.

"Nothing. You just can't trust me. Just drop it." She yells standing up.

"I can't drop it if you hurt those nekos I have to deal with it." He yells standing up too.

"No nekos were harmed I swear." She says lowering her voice.

"Okay just tell me what happened?" He asked.

"We went over to the house. And..." She draws out.

"What Santana spit it out." Her says her mouth dries.

"I-I may have a-a k-kissed a neko over there." She says. She feels the eyes of her mother and father on her.

"Is that all you did correct?" Her mother asks she shakes her head.

"What else did you do Santana?" Mario pushes. Rachel and Blaine hold back a laugh at their sister's usually big mouth left sputtering.

"Uhh I may have imprinted on the neko girl." Santana says.

"Well that's not so bad, besides the part where she's a neko." Maribel, their mother, says.

"I think she forgot to mention the neko is Ryan Pierce youngest daughter Brittany.' Blaine says. They watch the smile fall.

"Ay dios mío." Leave Maribel's mouth.

"Why is that so bad?" Santana asks.

"Because our past with Ryan is rocky." Mario says clearly not liking this.

"Rocky how dad?" Rachel asks interest clearly peaked.

"When I was younger me and my friends would play pranks on nekos. And your mother had just given birth to you three. I was about to be named alpha. Me and my buddies said one more prank. So we found a house it looked empty so we throw a stink bomb in. There was four new kitten inside that we didn't know about so when we saw a woman carry out one kid than another and soon there was three kittens outside. There was a big boom and a woman yelled out. Ryan appeared he counted the kids only three. There was fire and smoke. Sirens were in the distance. We ran and came back to find Ryan crying and holding a pale looking women and even paler looking kitten. They were Ryan wife and forth kitten. We killed them. Ryan yelled and screamed at us." He said looking down at the table.

"Why didn't he have you arrested?" Blaine asked.

"He would have but your mother came to the police station with you three. When he saw your mother and you three he got misty eyed and put his kittens in a stroller and walked off."

"Why didn't he throw us out of the house then?" Rachel asked.

"When I went to the first town meeting he was there taking his place as leader of nekos. He said he forgave me and that we were only to talk when need to." He said.

"You ruined his life. Because you wanted to have a little fun. Your a monster." Santana says standing up.

"Santana you can't say that. What he did is like when we slushie faucal someone." Her brother stands up and says.

"Yeah but it didn't kill someone. It doesn't rip someone mate away or kill a mother. And it sure as hell doesn't kill a newborn kitten!" She shouts at her father and storms out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana was storming around the town angry at her father at his friends and at herself. She turned around and headed home. When she got there her father was sitting by the lamp in the far corner of the living room. Mario stood up and walked towards her.<p>

"I'm so sorry daddy." She cried and fell in to her fathers arms. They stood there for a while before Santana fell asleep and her dad carried her up stairs.

She woke up to the sun shining thought the window she groaned.

"Wake up San." Rachel loud voice wakes her up for good. She stands up and walks out to the stairs.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" She looks at her mother and father.

"I feel slightly achy and sick and just bad." She says.

"That happens when you just imprint and there not right next to you at all times." Mario says eyes still reading his paper.

"Great." She mumbles. Blaine rush down the stairs and pats Santana on the back. Jolting her forward causing her head to hurt.

"Hey San what good?" Rachel practically yells into her ear. Santana squeezes her eyes shut and winces. Rachel runs into the kitchen and fives her older brother. With a laugh.

"You guys suck, and I hate you both with an equal loathing." Santana say stumbling forward. She falls into her chair.

"Santana you know you don't hate your siblings. And you two know better then to make so much noise that it hurts Santana." Maribel scolds her children. Mario rubs his hand on Santana back.

She puts a plate of eggs in front of each child. Rachel and Blaine dig in to the eggs.

"Santana you will feel better if you eat." Mario says to his middle pup.

Santana growls out a complaint.

"Santana you no that there is no growling at the table. Eat you still have to go to school." Her mother says turning to clean the dish. She picks up the food and takes a bite then, another till her plates clear.

As she gets dressed, cleans up, and picks up her backpack.

"She ready we're leaving bye guys." Blaine shouts as Rachel and Santana follow him to the car.

As they arrive at school Santana looks around for Brittany. She sniffs the air and her head and sees her. She talking with sister and brother. She looks at Brittany smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. She sees Santana and her baby blue eyes brighten.

She knows how much Quinn hates her and Kurt isn't her number one fan. But she needs Brittany. She runs to her and tackles the girl in a hug. She hears Quinn scoff. But right know all she can think is Brittany all she feel is Brittany. Brittany is all she smell and all she sees, and she never felt better. She looks up and Brittany lips press against hers in a kiss but she deepens it.

"Okay break it up." Rachel's voice does not sound as nearly as loud it was this morning. Santana rolls her eyes and drags Brittany to the school.

"What happened yesterday when I touched your tail?" Santana asks.

"Well when you touch a neko tail it's like a rush of hormones. I basically become very horny and only the one who touched my tail can please me. No!" She yells slapping Santana hand away from her tail. Santana looks extremely sadden by that.

"Why not?" She asks as they reach the front steps.

"Because there is so much you don't know about nekos and a lot I don't know about wolves. I have to go to math. I see you at lunch." Brittany turns and is met with a red slushie.

"I just wanted to get you a little wet kitty." Dave shouts and Brittany's tail once again wrap around her self to keep warm. Quinn and Rachel were talking and saw it all go down. Quinn felt the angry rise up in her, but before she got to him Santana was there.

"Hey jackass I dare you to do that one more. And if you do I swear among on whatever god there is up there. I'll rip every single limb of your body and leave you to die." Rachel runs up and grabs her sister.

"How about you and me go see how Brittany doing. Karofsky scram before I let my over zealous sister go." Dave looks at her confused.

"It means I will let my go of my sister who may I say is more then enthusiastic to kick your ass if you don't leave." She shortens and Santana growls to prove her point. Dave nods and runs away. Rachel guides Santana to the bathroom that has Brittany in it. They once again walk in to find Brittany shirtless in a black laces bra and Santana jaw drops.

"Hot damn. Not only is stomach define but you have abs too." Santana says. Brittany has a shirt over her head so she can't quite see. Santana can't help it he reaches out and touches the creamy skin that is Brittany stomach. Brittany pulls the shirt over her head when she feels Santana curious touch. She looks down at the hand then at her sister who looks more then annoyed.

"Is her shirt back on yet?" Rachel asks facing the other wall along with Blaine and Kurt standing behind them.

"No Because your sister hand has found my sisters abs." Kurt says as he watch Santana hand. Santana loves how there skins contrast. Brittany pale skin and her tan skin.

"She has abs?" Rachel asks truing around see.

"No" Kurt say. Catching her in mid turn and forcing her the other way. Quinn is tried of Santana feeling her sister up.

"Okay lets get that shirt back on." Quinn says and pushes Santana hand off of Brittany. The bell rings and non of them seemed to rush off to class. Kurt leaves Blaine and Rachel to get Brittany clothes. Blaine sensing Kurt not near turns and sees it all clear.

"What are we doing today?" Rachel asks. Looking at Blaine and Santana.

"I think were going to stay here, Santana won't leave school without Brittany." Blaine says and Santana nod and watches the three nekos leave.

"And I can't leave here with out Kurt." Blaine adds and heads out the door after the nekos. Santana smiles at her brother and looks to Rachel and lock eyes.

"What are these nekos doing to us?" Rachel asks her older sister. Santana just smiles and shrugs. Walking to the door and holding it open for her sister.

"I think there driving us crazy. Or at least that's what Quinn's doing to me." Rachel says moving past Santana who still holding the door. Rachel sniffs the air and turns left. Santana sniffs the air too, and trails her sister. They turn the corner and see their brother siting outside of a door.

"They went into math I tried to go in to but Miss. Cruz wouldn't let me." He says as they join him.

"They are definitely driving us crazy." Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell rang, that meant glee. But the three wolves had other plans as they followed the nekos to the parking lot. But Tina, Mercedes, and Mike stopped them.

"Where are you three headed we have glee?" Rachel was leaning to the left to see past Tina. Blaine watched over Mercedes. And Santana whined not being able to see past Mike.

"We have sectionals and could use three of our strongest singers." Tina said. But the three Lopez kids could careless. Brittany turned to the six of them and when see couldn't see Santana passed the tall Asian boy it upset her. So she dropped her bag and made a run for Santana. I mean one kiss couldn't hurt.

Santana could feel Brittany approaching so she shoved her way between Tina, and Mike. And felt her body calm as the blonde made her way towards her.

"I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss." Brittany whispered pulling Santana into a kiss. Brittany tail wrapped around Santana left arm.

"Please don't go." Santana whined against her lips. Brittany pulled away her smile gone.

"I have to." Brittany said as she slowly pulled away.

"Stay and come to glee with us." Santana was begging and it was working.

"Okay." Brittany said and motioned for her siblings to follow her. They looked momentary confused.

As they walked into school Santana was skipping with a pure joy.

"Wait I forgot my books. Just follow Blaine and Rachel I meet you in the choir room." Santana said and Brittany turned to follow them.

Santana felt so stupid for forgetting her books. She opened her locker and stuffed them all in her bag. She was happy and her wolf was content in having Brittany in glee with her for a few more hours.

As she walked in the choir room she saw Puckerman's stupid Mohawk talking to her mate. Rachel was to busing talking with Quinn to notice, and Blaine was staring all dreamy eyed at Kurt. She smiled for a second when Brittany blue eyes locked with hers. Puck reached out and touched her arm and Brittany's face contorted in disgust when he did so.

"Hands off Noah before I tear them off." She growled making Puck jump. He looked down and backed away. Santana walked over and lead the neko to the back row. They chatted until Will walked with a fairly upset Sue Sylvester following. Santana hated her, she was mean and strong and a neko. Well she can't really hate her for the last part she had just imprinted on a one.

"Will you and your gang of wolves are horrible singers, I mean most of time I'm pretty sure they are just howling. And Quinn why are you here? Kurt, Britt why are you too?" She say as she eyes the three other nekos here. Who look terrified.

Rachel hand reaches out and grips the Quinn's hand. Blaine scoots closer to Kurt. Sue sees these actions and raises an eyebrow.

"There here with us." Santana says and glares at Sue. Sue turns to her and looks her up and down.

"Did you ask your father?" Sue asks still holding her glare. Brittany blue eyes are down cast. Kurt's biting his cheek and his grey blue eyes look every where but Sue. Quinn shakes her head her hazel eyes locked with Sue's blue ones.

"Is this very wise of you Brittany, especially how you acted last night?" Sue says and Brittany looks at Sue.

"No. It might not be." She says.

"Then do you think you should head home?" Sue questions. Brittany bites her lip.

"No, I want to stay here." She say and looks at Santana. Who smiles at her. Just as Quinn phone rings. If her eyes could have widen more they would have.

"Hey dad. Still at school. We're with Sue. No, I'm not. Britt's right here and Kurt's in front of me. Uhh yeah here talk to him." She says shoving the phone into her brothers hand. He looks at it when see who it was he looks at her.

"Yeah I'm here sorry. No why would you think that. We're in the choir room. You want to talk to her. Yeah behind Quinn who is behind me. Sure here you go." Brittany was still staring at Santana. Kurt tapped her leg she turned.

"Huh?" She asked he point at the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey dad. Wait why. That's not fair we just got here. Fine." She grumbles and stands press a kiss on to Santana lips and walks out with Quinn and Kurt in toll.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana couldn't pay attention she itching to get out of glee and get to Brittany. That was the plan that was the goal. Her wolf was extreme testy right now. And she hated Sue Sylvester even more now. She rolled her eyes as Mr. Schue talked on and on. She knew she wasn't the only one Blaine and Rachel could careless and they were usually the most focused. The bell rang and Mr. Schue finished up.

"Okay guys we'll be preparing for sectionals." Will said as the class slowly dismissed. Santana was the first one up and out the door.

She ran as fast as she could to the car and waited for the click of the locks. Of course she didn't have the keys she wasn't the one who drove them to school Blaine was. It wasn't long till Blaine popped the locks and they all hopped in. Before they could go anywhere Rachel's phone rang.

"It's dad." She grumbles. She looks up for a second deep thought. Then her finger swipes towards the red phone canceling the call. Blaine looks at her confused.

"Just drive." Rachel growls clearly not in the mood to waste time away from Quinn. Blaine just smiled and was quick to hit the reverse. Santana was extra jumpy, she kept bouncing in her seat. Impatience was written across her face. Her phone rang in her pocket. She knew exactly who it was. As she pulled her phone out it turns out her suspicion was right.

"Dad."She said as she looked at the screen. He was only calling her because Rachel ignored him.

"Don't answer he gonna force us to come home and I rather not right now." Rachel states, and looks back at Santana though the rearview mirror.

"I never answer his calls and I'm not going to start now." Santana says and ignore the call and just continues to bounce her leg.

"Finally." Santana sighs out. She hops out of the car and rushes the door. She can't wait to feel complete again. But something catches her eyes.

A red car, a very familiar red car. Where has she seen it before? Then it all clicks. It her mother's car, but why her mother not her father.

Oh yeah strained past between the two families. More like her parent and Britt's father.

Right that's why she here Brittany. She finds Blaine and Rachel looking at the car like she was.

"Why is mom's car here?" Rachel asks.

"We didn't answer dad's calls they must have started to panic." Blaine answers her.

"More like mom was that's why she here." Santana mumbles and heads towards the door. She reaches up to knock, but the door in thrown open and she pulled in.

"San." Brittany yells and pulls the brunette into a searing kiss. At her shout Quinn and Kurt rush out of the kitchen to find Rachel and Blaine walking up. Kurt runs into Blaine's open arms. Quinn walks slowly and grabs Rachel hands and looks down shyly. Rachel pulls the girl into a simple kiss.

Santana feels a hand on her shoulder. She knows who's hand it is and she sighs as it pulls her away from her mate.

"Santana go wait outside." Maribel commends and Santana rolls her eyes and walks outside. Quinn and Kurt walk in both looking a little dejected.

"You three I actually have to go to a meeting." Ryan explains.

"Do you know what that means?" He questions. Brittany feels annoyance in the pit of her stomach.

"Your gonna send them home." Brittany says and Ryan nods as he walks into the living room.

"Tell me why do you hate the Lopez so?" Brittany asks as she follows him.

"Who said I hated them?" He asks trying to act innocent.

"In anything that has to do with them. Yes you do it but with such distaste. Tell me what did they ever do to you?" Brittany asks as Ryan pulls on his shoes.

"Nothing." Ryan lies not yet ready to tell his kids. As much as he dislikes the idea of his kittens growing up and mating with wolfs. And the Lopez at that he doesn't want to kill there young and still fragile relationships.

"I know you dad and that was a lie. You hate them so much you don't even try to lie good." Brittany says her voice growing louder.

"Why waste any good lies on them." He grumbles as he stands and walks to the office to pack his briefcase.

"Because as much as it may hurt for you to hear this. Santana is my mate, Blaine in Kurt's and Rachel is Quinn's. Mom would want you to accept them." Brittany shouts.

"And your mother would be here if not for them! There would be four of you instead of three!" Ryan shouts his angry taking over. Making slowly forget trying to protect their relationships.

"W-what?" Brittany stammers out.

"Mario Lopez father of your mates is a killer. The reason I so badly hate the Lopez is because. He killed your mother." Ryan explains.

Brittany feels dizzy.

"N-no mom died in labor along with the last baby. Your lying trying to keep me away from the Lopez." Brittany says trying to clear the mess inside her head.

"Why would I lie about your mother death. Mario killed her, god knows what his kids could do?" Ryan whispers. Brittany can't think straight the only one that can clear her head in Santana.

"Even if Mario killed mom. Santana took no part in it she was a baby when it happened like I was." Brittany says trying to protect her mate but also to help herself understand.

"Brittany he killed your mother and brother and lives to this day guiltless. What if one day you say one thing wrong and Santana flips out, and she attacks you. I can't lose you too." Ryan says voicing a real fear he fears. Brittany falls to her knees.

"No, no Santana she understanding and caring. She loves me." Brittany feels her world shift. What if? What if Brittany said the wrong thing and tipped Santana off. Santana was a wolf and the daughter of an alpha.

No what was she thinking he trying to mess with her. Her own father is trying to scare her away from the only person that makes her feel complete.

"You're a liar, why are you trying so hard to scare me away from her. I need her, she the light in the dark, a breath of fresh air. She my hero and my savior. She makes me feel it all. She mine and I'm hers. I want her and only her. She will be the mother of my kids. And I don't care what her father done, or how he did. The past is the past. It is meant to be forgotten. And if you don't support me with Santana then you are a part of mine." Brittany says as she turns and heads up the stairs.

"Brittany Pierce came back here." Ryan says trying not to alarm the other two.

"It's Brittany Lopez now." Brittany states and walks up the last few steps.

"Brittany this is no joke stop where you are or I swear to god." Ryan yells and Quinn and Kurt look from him to Brittany.

"I never said it was. I was completely serious when I said my name is no longer of Brittany Pierce." She says and walks up to her room.

"So that's it your going to leave your father and brother and sister." Ryan hiss as his other kids look and listen.

"No, I'm not leaving them. Yes, Ryan I am leaving you.

"I'm dad to you." Ryan shouts. The Lopez hear the shouting and enter the house again.

"I don't have a father!" Brittany shouts from her room.

"Brittany Pierce I getting tired of this." Ryan says and he clenches his fist.

"That's not my name." Brittany yells.

"Yes it's the name your mother picked for you." Ryan shouts.

"That's not the name I was changing Ryan." Brittany responds.

"This is no game." Ryan says.

"You think this is a game. That what it is right. Tell me that Mario Lopez killed my mother and brother, right when I fall in love with his daughter right." Brittany yells as she stands on the top step glaring at him.

Kurt looks confused and Quinn feels sick. Blaine looks down in shame, Rachel stands jaw dropped and Santana has lost her color.

"So your going to change your name and leave?" Ryan yells as she turns back into her room. When she comes back she has a backpack thrown over her shoulder. She walk past them all the door.

"Brittany Pierce this is your last chance. You walk out that door you are to never ever set foot in this house again." He says and praying she steps back fro the door.

"For the last time my name is Brittany Lopez. And that is a name if I do say so myself is an honor to wear." He say as she opens the door and walks out.

She walks for a about a block tears streaming down her face. When she hears a car pull up besides her.

"Come on Britt let's go home." Brittany turns her head to look at the car. And for the first time since she heard about her mother death she smiled.

There she was her light in the dark, her breath of fresh air. Her hero and savior. The one that makes her feel it all. She wants her and only her. The mother of kids. The further is the further. It is meant to be remembered. And there she was Santana Lopez.


	4. Chapter 4

The three wolfs looked at their mother and waited for their scolding. Not that they were paying attention.

"When we call you, you answer the phone. That is the reason you have them." Maribel said. Blaine sighed and kicked at the dirt ignoring whatever she was saying.

"Blaine I'm sorry was I boring you with this?" Maribel asked her son who just nodded his head.

"Yeah kinda I mean I get why your mad, but you can't say you weren't the same when you first found dad." Blaine asks his mother. She looks at him, remembering and knowing that feeling.

"I still feel that feeling, and yes of course I understand it. That still doesn't mean you can just ignore us you still my pups and I worry when I don't know where you are." Maribel says looking over her children. She smiles they really grow up before you know it. As she looked over her kids she could see how uncomfortable Santana looked.

"Santana what's wrong?" Santana eyes were looking at the house.

"I have this weird feeling, my wolf is jumpy." Santana replies her uneasy feeling. There a loud yell followed by another.

"I think we found the reason why. Your wolf feels that Brittany is upset." Rachel sums wondering why she doesn't feel Quinn's emotions.

"Can we go see why?" Santana asks worry evident in her voice. As she turns back to look at the house.

"We should leave this between them. It wrong for us to interrupt there argument." Santana nods understanding this, but it didn't help the uneasy feeling coursing though her. Deep breath she told herself keep calm. She hears Brittany yell something and she's gone. Full speed to the door. She can hear her family behind her she reaches the door and pulls it open and walk right in.

"I'm Dad to you!" Ryan shouts at Brittany who is somewhere in her room. Santana wants to fight protect Brittany.

"I don't have a father!" Brittany yelled her temper quickly rising and it didn't help Santana's temper. They yelled more but Santana couldn't hear any of it trying to control her anger, then Brittany said something that snapped out of her daze.

"You think this is a game. That what it is right. Tell me that Mario Lopez killed my mother and brother, right when I fall in love with his daughter right." Brittany says dryly and Santana feel her stomach, and her color leaves her face. She suddenly feels faint, and her knees feel like giving out. Does Brittany hate her? It the only thing in Santana mind. She can't hear anything but her heavy breathing.

Brittany walks by her looking at her for a brief second and heads for the door her bag slung over her shoulder. She hears Ryan give Brittany a last warning, and Brittany says next in music to her ears. Her new name Brittany Lopez.

She doesn't hate me Santana feels relived at that, and can't stop thinking her name. Brittany Lopez. The door thuds as Brittany leaves the house. It's quiet to quiet, not that Santana was paying attention. She feels Ryan's hard glare, but before he can say anything his phone rings. He takes and walks out of the room.

"Brittany." Santana breaths and grabs the keys from Blaine as she rushes out the door. She starts the car her hands are shaking. She follows Brittany's smell and heads in that direction. She see her tall frame walking down the street her shoulders slumped.

"Come on Britt let's go home." She calls to the girl. Brittany turns tears stain her cheeks and smiles as she sees Santana in the car next to her.

"I love you." Brittany whispers softly and Santana smiles and gets out of the car.

"I love you too." Santana says as her mate falls into her arms crying. Santana guides Brittany to the passenger side of the car.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asks and Brittany turns her head and nods.

"How about you and I eat and talk about what happened tonight?" She nods and Santana reaches out her hand and Brittany takes it.

The car ride to breadstix's is silent. Santana squeeze the nekos hand and she feels her squeeze back.

"What happened?" Santana asks breaking the silence. Brittany just sighs and turns her body to face the window. Brittany grip has slightly loosened around her hand. Santana brings her hands up and kisses Brittany knuckles.

"Come on Britt I'm all ears." Santana says as her thumb rubs circles on the back of Brittany's.

"Did your dad really do it?" Brittany asks her voice small. Almost like she scared to hear the answer. That's because she is Santana says to her self.

"Yeah he did." Brittany face drops. She trying to hide her tears. Santana can feel Brittany's pain, and she hates it. She pulls over and turns her body to the upset blonde.

"Brittany look at me please." Santana commands. Deep brown eyes meet tear filled blue one.

"I'm so sorry." Santana says and reaches up and wipes a fallen tear off of Brittany's cheek.

"There us no need for you to say that San. I was never angry at you, if I was would I have taken your last name?" Brittany asks her right hand coming up and covering Santana's hand that held her face.

"My father tried to make me fear you. He kept telling me that one day you could snap and kill me, and for a second I believed him." It was Santana turn to pull away.

"He right Britt I could. Sometimes I can't it is hard for me to control my rage." Santana says looking at her hands.

Brittany reaches out and pulls on the burette's hands. The blonde smiles and kiss Santana's hand and leans in to catch her lips.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I do then." Brittany hums and Santana nods. Leaning into the another kiss.

"Santana I love you so much." Brittany says as she nuzzles her nose into Santana's

"I love you too Brittany Lopez." Santana says smirking when she add her last name.

"Are we going to eat or not?" Brittany asks and Santana nods starting the car and heading towards breadstix's again.

* * *

><p>It's been a long night and a lot has happened so much. That Santana can't even process it. But as her and Brittany walk up the walkway. Santana can see the light on in the living room. Brittany intertwines their fingers and walk in.<p>

Mario and Maribel are sitting. Maribel has her head on Mario strong chest.

"Just the two we were waiting for." Mario says and heaves a sigh. He points to the couch across from them. Brittany walks to the couch pulling Santana with her. Brittany can see where Santana has her fathers eyes, but her mothers everything else.

"Santana your mom explained to me what happened, but I would like to hear your story Brittany." Mario says and Brittany nods. She has no idea how to feel about Mario. Santana can sense Brittany's discomfort around her father. She moves closer to Brittany, intertwining both hands. Brittany looks at their hands. She leans her head into Santana.

"He told me that you killed my mother and brother, but other then that it was all." Brittany says as Santana looks at her. A small smile spreading across her face.

"And you left you house and took our name." Mario says and Brittany just continues to look at the intertwined hands.

"Yes." Her whispers out scared that he will force her out.

"Well then Brittany Welcome to the family. Santana meet me in the kitchen." Mario commends his pup as he stands and walks that way. Maribel smiles at the neko, she looked vulnerable with out her mate.

"I can show you Santana's room if you like you can get comfy." She offers and Brittany nods and stands up.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez. I'm grateful you and your husband are letting me stay here." Brittany says. Maribel looks at the girl.

"Brittany call me Maribel. No need for manners you are family now. To bad my pups don't have your manners." Maribel comments as they make there way up to Santana's room.

"You did as far as I know Santana is very polite." Brittany says as they reach a door.

"Yes she nice to you it's in her instincts to be nice to you. To shower you with love and affection. It the way you are wired with your mate. Your kind, strong, protective and everything the other needs." Maribel says and Brittany stops and nods her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana followed her father into the kitchen.

"Santana I have one rule and one only." Mario says as he pulls out a drink from the fridge. Santana leans against the doorframe wanting badly to get back to Brittany. He sits at the kitchen table and opens his drink.

"It the open door policy." Mario says and takes a drink from the bottle of water he has.

"You have got to be kidding me right now?" Santana scoffs out. Mario simply shakes his head. Santana huffs and glares at her father.

"So I keep my door open all the time." Santana says an idea playing at the back of her head.

"Si, and I know all the tricks Santana. I was your age the same rule was placed over me." Santana raised an eyebrow at her father.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Santana says her cocky smirk falling on her face.

"Oh really. Then let me clear up the rule a little. The door is to be wide open." His own cocky smirk taking over.

"And if you can't handle that, I just edit the rules more." Santana tilts her head and looks at her father.

"What do you mean edit the rules?" Santana asks. Her father just leans back in his chair and takes another drink.

"You know when it happens trust me. Now go back to your mate." Santana has one more trick up her sleeve.

"What about mating?" Mario's eyes widen and he looks at his daughter.

"Should I leave the door open then?" She asks and he stumbles over his words.

"That is between you and Brittany no need to talk to me about that stuff." Mario says trying everything to avoid this topic.

"So I should just leave the door open." Mario rubs his temples.

"No that is the one exception to this rule." Santana smirks happy to win the argument. She spins on her tiptoes and heads upstairs to her room. She sees Brittany studying the pictures on her mirror and dresser. A small smile sits on the nekos lips. Brittany's cat ears twitch and like radar dishes pick up the noise around them. She turns her head to Santana.

"Whatcha doing?" Santana asks walking behind Brittany. Wrapping her arms around the girl and pressing her nose into Brittany's back.

"I'm looking at the photos of you as a baby. You are so cute." Santana hums and snuggles further into Brittany's back. Brittany's tail is wiggling in between there bodies. Santana feels it tickle her stomach. She giggles into Brittany's back.

"Who's this?" Brittany asked and Santana pulls away from her back. Leaning forward to see her pictures. Brittany is pointing to a women who holds a strong resemblance to Santana. Same skin tone, same dark hair.

"That's my tia Callie. My mom's younger sister. She lives in Seattle. She comes and visits every now and then." Santana says leaning back. As Brittany's tail wraps around her arm.

"She actually due for a visit and I would just love my favorite aunt to meet my awesome mate." Santana says leaning into nibble Brittany earlobe. Brittany tail tightens on Santana arm. Santana turns face to face with Brittany and pulls Brittany pink lips into a kiss. Brittany giggles and falls back on to Santana bed. Santana nips at Brittany bottom lip. She puts her hands by the side of Brittany's head.

"Santana pull your tongue out of Brittany's mouth I want to ask her some questions." Rachel says falling on to the bed on the right side of Brittany. Santana huffs and puts her head in Santana neck. Blaine peeks his head into the door. Checking for anything that could scar his hazel eyes.

"It's clear Blaine you can come in." Rachel says and Santana sighs into Britt's neck.

"It doesn't look clear." He says and sits on the edge of Santana bed.

"That's cause it not." Santana huffs out.

"Didn't dad just issue the open door rule on you." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes.

"And the door's still open." Santana growls out against Brittany's neck.

"Ignore her. What is it that you want to know?" Brittany asked as her tail wags a little against Santana arm.

"It is about Quinn. I have a few questions that maybe you being her sister and a neko yourself could answer." Rachel rambles.

"Spit it out Rach." Santana grumbles and buries her head deeper into Brittany's soft neck.

"Well it is actually about a neko's mating cycle. What happens?" Rachel says blushing at her question.

"Well. Uhh. A neko goes into heat." Brittany says a blush forming across her white cheeks.

"What's heat?" Blaine asks blatantly.

"Well heat is when a neko has-is-ahhhhh. Heat is the neko's mating cycle. I don't know what wolves call it. But it's when a neko has this urge to mate."

"Wolves call it their mating cycle." Rachel adds. And Brittany sighs.

"Great." Brittany replies sarcastically. Santana mind was elsewhere. Like how amazing Brittany smelled or how soft her skin felt. She also loved the idea of Brittany being hers and only hers. Forever. Santana felt her stomach flip. Brittany was hers she was going to start a life with her. She nipped at the creamy skin right in her reach. She nipped at Brittany pulse point. Hers.

Her wolf hummed in content, but there was something else that her wolf wanted. She wanted to bite down into Brittany pulse point. To claim what no one else what ever hers. Santana fingers dug into the bed as urge grew stronger. She licked the skin then bite down hard. For a second it was fine then she tasted a metallic liquid coat her tongue.

"Santana what the fuck!?" Rachel yelled as Santana shot off of Brittany holding her mouth. She looked at Brittany who was holding her neck. Blaine's eyes were wide and so were Rachel's.

Mario and Maribel heard the commotion and rushed upstairs. They saw Santana rush to the bathroom. Mario knocked on the bathroom door.

"Brittany honey let me see your neck." Maribel said walking over to the neko who was moving to the bathroom door.

"It's fine, it only hurt for a second." Brittany said but let Maribel look at her neck.

"Santana left her mark." Maribel said quietly to herself. But everyone heard her.

"What do you mean left her mark?" Rachel asked Brittany neck was still bleeding. But the girl didn't notice it. She had her head against the door.

"Santana has claimed Brittany. Now every wolf or creature that approaches her will be meet with the strong scent of Santana. And even if they ignore the claim Santana will be there in an instant to protect her mate. It's the bond for life." Mario says.

"You see that San you claimed me. It's a bond stronger then marriage." Brittany says to the door.

"Will you come out if everyone leaves?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah." Santana voice comes weak form the other side if the door. Brittany turns to look at the Lopez. Asking them to leave. They all leave, as soon as the room is empty Santana comes out. She walks over and examines the bite mark which by now has stopped bleeding.

"I'm sorr..." Brittany reaches up and pushes her finger to Santana's lips.

"It didn't hurt for long it lasted a second. Then all I could feel was your guilt and sadness it was stronger then my own feeling of joy to be yours forever." Brittany says.

"You can feel my emotions?" Santana asks and Brittany nods.

"Can you feel mine? Do you feel my pure joy and happiness?" Brittany asks pulling Santana so that there foreheads are pushed together. Brittany tail reaches out and wraps around Santana's left arm.

"I do feel it." Santana says as she just continues to look into endless seas of cobalt blue.

"So it didn't hurt to much?" Santana asks and the high of feeling each others joy is drowned out my Santana heavy guilt clouding both their minds.

"Stop it stop all of that." Brittany says looking deep into Santana dark mocha eyes.

"I trust you with my heart and soul. And not only do I see you beating yourself up over this I can feel it." Brittany says and Santana nods her head. Rubbing her forehead against Brittany's.

"Just kiss me and I promise me one thing Santana Lopez. That you won't beat yourself over this and try to remember not that you bit me but that you made me yours." Brittany says reaching out her pinky and Santana intertwines her pinky. Brittany pulls Santana into a kiss.

"I love you." Brittany says. Santana opened her eyes and just let her body relax into Brittany gentle touch.

"I love you too." Santana said her mind was cleared and the only thing she could feel was Brittany tail wrapped around her left arm. Santana watches as a smile flickers across Brittany's face. Santana smiles too. She opens her mouth and yawns. Brittany walks them back to the bed and they lie down and Brittany lays her head on Santana chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana watched as Brittany slept quietly and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel laid in her bed. To say she was jealous of Santana would be wrong she didn't want Brittany. No she just wanted what they had, with Quinn. Then Quinn invaded her thoughts. Her blonde hair and her hazel eyes. Rachel felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. She had to see her. She had to see Quinn and she had to see her now. Rachel sat up and opened her bedroom door. She could hear her fathers familiar snores.<p>

Blaine's door was shut tight, and Santana was open wide. Rachel eased out of her room and closed the door softly. Rachel walked down the stairs and was faced with the front door. She had to be careful. One slip and her parents would be on her like vultures. Somehow she made it out. She still not sure how. Rachel was about to shift but stopped her scent was only stronger when in wolf form. And she rather not risk a angry Ryan Pierce.

Rachel arrives at the house and can see a light on in the second floor bedroom. She can also hear a soft murmur of voices. She can tell one is Quinn's and assume one is Kurt's. She start to climb up the side of the wall about half way up she laughed a little at herself. Here she was climbing up the side of a neko's house, and that neko was not only the daughter of the Leader of neko's, but also her mate. She pulled herself up the final leg and peeked into the room. It was a purple room. It was Quinn's room Rachel could smell it. That sound really creepy Rachel thought to herself.

"Quinn." Rachel called and the voices stopped talking. She heard footsteps approach the window. Then a blonde head popped out the window.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel was amazed by the way Quinn's eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. Rachel shook her head and pulled her self the rest of the way up. Causing her head to bump into Quinn's.

"Sorry." Rachel said as Quinn helped her in to the room. The first thing she saw when she crawled into though the window was Kurt. His arms crossed over his chest. He raised his eyebrow at her and smiled.

"I leave you two alone." He said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Hi." Quinn said as she looked down at the ground.

"Hi." Rachel responded stepping forward and tilting Quinn's chin up just the slightest so Quinn's hazel eyes would meet hers. Rachel smiled shyly at Quinn. Quinn grabbed Rachel's other hand and held on to it. Quinn lead the shorter girl to her bed. And sat down. Rachel sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked. Her fingers intertwining with Rachel's.

"I just had to see you is all." Rachel said as she watched the blush rise up into Quinn's cheeks.

"I really like you Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn looked down shyly. Her tail waved danced in the air at Rachel's words.

"I really like you too. I like you a lot for a wolf." Quinn said as her tail wrapped itself around Rachel's right arm. Quinn looked up and her hazel eyes meet Rachel's chocolate brown ones. Quinn felt a shudder run up and down her spine. Rachel felt goose bumps rise across her skin. Rachel leaned in and pressed her forehead against Quinn's.

"Kiss me Rachel." Quinn whispered. Rachel didn't take a second to think she just leaned in and captured Quinn's lips in a kiss. Rachel need more her wolf instinct kicked in. And it said to take her. She pushed Quinn back by her shoulders. Quinn head landed on the pillows. It started to get hot and heavy.

"Rachel stop." Quinn said applying pressure to the other girls shoulders. Rachel pulled away from Quinn's neck

"Sorry to quick." Rachel mumbled. She started to get up only to be pulled back down by Quinn.

"Yes it was too quick, but your warm and soft. I said earlier I really liked you. So stay and cuddle with me." Quinn said and Rachel smiled. Rolling to Quinn side. Soon their legs intertwined and hands found each other. Forehead pressed together staring into each others eyes.

"Who's your idol?" Quinn asked her tail finding it's way around Rachel's arm.

"My idol would have to be Barbra Streisand." Rachel says. Quinn smiles.

"Really? I thought you would name someone badass like Pink." Quinn laughs out a little.

"Hey know, Barbra is badass. Just not in the conventional way. She made it big even when she was told she wouldn't." Rachel said defending her idol.

"Okay how about you who is your idol?" Rachel asked. Quinn bit the inside of cheek in thought. Her brows scrunched together. Rachel watched as Quinn thought. Rachel study her she really loved Quinn's eyes. Form shape to there color. They were perfect she was perfect, to Rachel.

"I don't have one." Quinn claimed.

"Huh?" Rachel asked confused at her words.

"I said I don't have one. I don't have and idol." Rachel frowned.

"How? Is there no one you want to be like or someone you look up to?" Quinn shook her head.

"I never had a mother or anyone to look up to. And why would I want to be someone when I'm content as myself." Quinn said and Rachel still frowned at this. But she had to admire Quinn's brains.

"The only thing I want to be is yours Rachel. That is what I'm supposed to do. We are to be with each other. How can I look up to someone when no one has ever been your mate before?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods understanding.

"How about your favorite food?" Rachel asked and Quinn smirked.

"Easy. I love bacon." Quinn says and Rachel nods her head.

"Okay makes sense. I was wondering why when I sniffed you, you smelled like bacon and lavender." Quinn face contorts in disgust.

"Bacon and lavender? Do you understand how gross that sounds." Quinn says. Smelling herself.

"Well the bacon smell isn't strong, did you eat this morning." Quinn nods her head.

"That's why. If you didn't eat it I would have never smelled it. But you always smell of lavender. I smelled it before when you passed in the hall." Rachel says and Quinn smirk is back.

"You smelled me in the hall at school. Before or after our sister met?" She asked and Rachel sighed.

"Before, I know creepy, but it was so damn strong and intoxicating. I couldn't help it. Now I know why." She said blushing as Quinn leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Not creepy, I mean it would have been creepy if I didn't know we were meant to be. But since I do I think it sweet. I think your sweet." Quinn said softly.

"And you favorite food?" Quinn asks.

"I'll tell you promise you won't judge." Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

"I really like, salad. I'm kind of a vegan." She whispered. Quinn just looked confused.

"Wait. What? How can you kind of a vegan?" Quinn asks.

"I don't enjoy eating animals and I even try to avoid it. But most times it not unavoidable it just happens. Instincts kick in and I act." Rachel says and Quinn shakes her head.

"You just keep proving my point of how sweet you are." Quinn says and Rachel just shrugs.

"I think your beautiful so." Rachel says as her hand comes up to rest on Quinn's cheek. Quinn turns into her hand and nuzzles against it. She purrs ever so softly, but Rachel hears and smiles.

"You're perfect." Rachel says and feels Quinn kiss her palm.

"I have a question for you." Quinn says and turns back to face Rachel.

"Ask me anything." She replies.

"How many kids do you want?" Rachel hums in thought. Quinn ears prick up at the sound.

"As many as I can provide you." Rachel says. Quinn eyebrow shoot up.

"And how many can you provide me?" Quinn ask and Rachel smirks.

"I can provide as along as we keep trying." Quinn sees the smirk and laughs.

"Good. Because I want a lot." Quinn says.

"Enough to satisfy your inner wolf and my inner cat." Quinn says. Her tail rising up and wagging clearly showing her attitude. Rachel smirks.

"How about we practice a little now?" Rachel asks rolling them over so that she is on top of Quinn.

"Nice try. But not but a room down is my brothers room, who is most likely listening to our conversation. But my father is home as well." Quinn says and Rachel makes a small face.

"Yeah, he doesn't like me or my family all to well." Rachel says as she rolls off of Quinn.

"But when the time does come, I'll make you cum." Rachel says and Quinn rolls her eyes at the gross pun. Rachel yawns and stretches. Quinn rest her head against Rachel's chest and listens to the soft thumping of her heart.

"I have to go home." Rachel says running a hand thought Quinn's hair.

"No, just lay here far a little longer." Quinn says pulling shirt.

"Okay." Rachel says. Quinn slowly starts to drift to sleep. Rachel feels her own eyelids grow heavy.

"I should really go now." She says and Quinn just nods. Rachel press a kiss to Quinn's forehead. Rachel climbs down the window. Her body is very tired.

As she arrives home she barely awake. As she steps in the front door she is meet with her parents.

"Where were you?" Her mom asks. Rachel so tired she can't even respond she just yawns. Maribel looks at Mario who nods. He picks her up and heads up the stairs.

"When you wake up tomorrow expect a talking to." Mario says and Rachel just yawns and rolls over.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana felt the sunlight hit her closed eyes. She groaned and rolled onto her side. She barely heard the soft footsteps of her girlfriend. Brittany walked around and nuzzled her nose into Santana's.

"Come on sleepy head. Get up." Brittany coaxed her voice soft and sweet.

"No." Santana groans out and rolls over facing her back to Brittany. Brittany rolls her eyes and climbs on the bed and begins to jump. Santana feeling the constant movement growls and with a quick movement grabs the blonde's waist and pulls her down. Brittany falls and lands on her back next to Santana. Brittany giggles when Santana begins to nuzzles into her neck. Kissing and sniffing. Brittany lifts her shoulder try to move Santana head to stop the tickling sensation.

Santana kiss the scar of her bite mark and Brittany just moans at the feeling moving her head the other way opening her neck for Santana to have. Santana smirks.

"Santana! Breakfast come eat!" Her mother's loud voice calls. Santana groans and Brittany stands and pulls her out of bed. Brittany skips down the stairs. She walks in the kitchen to find Blaine in a wife beater and boxers, Rachel in her clothes from yesterday. Mario is at the head of the table a cup of coffee in one hand and newspaper in front of his face. Maribel is standing in front of the stove cooking. Santana walks past her and falls into the chair in between Blaine and Rachel. The chairs must represent order of birth. Blaine, Santana, then Rachel. Brittany feels a little envious. She ever had that.

"Brittany honey sit down pull a chair up next to Santana." Maribel says as she places some bacon in the table. Quinn's favorite. Brittany walks over and sits in the chair across from Santana. Who smiles at her. She notices Brittany mood she can also feel it.

"See I told you those chairs would be useful." Mario says from behind the newspaper. Maribel rolls her eyes as she places more food on the table.

"Blaine get the drinks, Santana the silverware and Rachel get the napkins." Maribel commands as she walks back to the stove. Brittany watches as they do so.

"Not used to family breakfast?" Mario asks. Brittany looks at him.

"No, it's not that. Quinn, Kurt, and I used to have it all the time. But it was more of a self serve thing." Brittany says and Mario puts the paper down to look at the girl. Her blue eyes water.

"I never eaten a real family anything. Breakfast, dinner, not even a lunch." She says as a tear rolls down her face. There a loud clatter of silverware. Santana is soon by the girls side.

"Britt what's wrong?" Santana questions as Brittany turns into her shoulder to cry. She looks at her father for an answer.

"Santana Maria Lopez." Maribel calls for her daughter. Mario puts a hand up and stands and walks to his wife.

"I'm so jealous of you of your family." Brittany says into her shoulder and Santana frowns.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"Because I never had this." Santana is still confused.

"Babe what did you never have?" She questions.

"Family breakfast." The blonde replies.

"I never had a family breakfast because I never had a family to have one with. My mom's dead, my dad to focused on work. It was always just Kurt, Quinn, and I." She says. Santana grabs her chin and lifts her head to look into her eyes.

"That's all you need. As along as you were happy. No need for your dad or mom." Brittany nods her head. Mario comes back with the silverware. He finds them eye closed, forehead pressed together. The side of their noses touching. Brittany is leaning against Santana.

"Girls." Mario says and they pull apart. But Santana's left hand does intertwine Brittany's right hand. As Blaine comes back and places the drinks down.

"Sorry Brittany I didn't know what you like to drink so I got you a glass of water. I would have gotten milk but I didn't knew if you were allergic or something." Brittany cut of Blaine's ramble by a simple nod.

"Water's fine. Thanks." Blaine smiles and hands Santana her coffee. Rachel comes back followed by her mother.

"You know bacon is Quinn favorite food." Rachel says. Blaine, Santana look confused. Mario and Maribel frown. Brittany smiles.

"Yeah I know one day Quinn was sad, so we Kurt and I made bacon for breakfast, some sort of bacon salad for lunch and BLT's for dinner." Brittany frowns.

"Bacon will never be the same for me." Brittany states shaking her head to rid it of those thoughts. Santana had to laugh at it.

"Did you know that she doesn't have an idol." Rachel says and Brittany once again nods.

"Yes I did know that. She thinks that is she is content to be why be anyone else." Brittany adds as she puts food on hers and Santana plates.

"Did you know she wants a lot of kids." Rachel says with a smirk and Santana rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Yep. She wants more kids then the Duggars. Her words not mine." Rachel looks confused.

"Never heard of the Duggars." Rachel shakes her head.

"Well their-. You know what never mind." Brittany says. Rachel shrugs.

"Before Rachel can continue about Quinn can we change the subject." Santana states tried of hearing about a girl that dislikes her and a person she not that big of a fan of.

"Yes, please." Blaine says.

"Where did you learn so much about my sister?" Brittany asks as she takes a bite out some pancakes. Rachel mouths open and quickly closes.

"She learned it last night when she snuck out." Mario says. Santana jaw drops as she looks at her sister.

"You went to see Quinn." Santana says and smirks.

"What happened?" Suddenly curious. Even if she disliked Quinn the girl was still hot. Rachel just smirked back.

"My lips are sealed." Santana laughed and stood up reaching for a high five. Brittany hit Santana in the side. Causing the girl to bring her sit back down. Maribel sighed.

"Rachel this not a game. You are not allowed to leave with out permission, and you went to the Pierce's really do you lack common sense." Maribel said and Rachel shock her head. Santana smiled as her sister got punished and reached for Brittany hand. Brittany moved her hand away and reached for her drink. Santana frowned at this action. She could feel Brittany angry and a little of something else. Santana ignored it and went back to eating. Soon everyone was engrossed in there own thoughts.

"Oh yes, your tia Callie called and said she would be coming by to visit. She has a conference in Chicago. So after that she said she stop by for a while." Maribel said and Santana smiled. She looked at Brittany who was still lost in her thoughts.

"Britt what you thinking?" Santana asked as the blonde turned to her confused.

"A mated pair can feel each others emotions but not their thoughts. So talk to me. I can feel your sadness." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

"Well, I love you. And I love your family." Brittany whispered. Blaine looked up and smiled Brittany loved them and she barely knew them.

"Thanks Brittany we love you too." Blaine responded and everyone turned to him. He looked up to see a blush grow across his cheeks. Brittany smiled at him and looked back to Santana and turned her back to look at her.

"Back to what I was saying. I was mad at you for asking your sister if she slept with mine." Brittany said. Santana opened her mouth but Brittany put a finger up.

"Then I realized you didn't mean it and you were just being a sister. Then I thought of what I would have done to Quinn if I found out. I would have done the same thing, but in a much girly way. Quinn would whisper to Kurt and I." Santana nodded as she looked around Rachel and Blaine were talking, and her mother and father were talking.

"I think I know what's wrong." Santana said and Brittany nodded her head as her and Santana hands intertwined.

"I think your home sick." Santana states and Brittany shakes her head.

"No it's not the home I miss." She sighs out.

"Just the people in it." Santana says and an idea pops into her head.

"I have a plan." She says, but before she can explain it. Maribel stands and piles the plates up.

"Santana wash the dishes, Blaine wipe down the table and Rachel clean the stove." Maribel addressed her kids. Mario stood and walked to his office.

"Mrs. Lopez is there anyway I could help."

"Brittany, call me Maribel and it you want to help you can dry the dishes when Santana is done washing them. Help is always wanted here." The women said as she walked into the kitchen. Santana pushed in her chair, and pulled out Brittany's. Then she put out her and for Brittany to take. Brittany giggled and stood pushing in her chair with her hip.

"So what was your plan?" Brittany asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"My plan was for you and your siblings to come to the park with my siblings and I." She said as she lead Brittany to the sink and handed her the towel.

"That sounds amazing. But how do you know Blaine and Rachel are okay with it?" She asked and Santana smiles.

"Blaine and Rachel that sound good to you guys?" She asks and Brittany rolled her eyes when they got two yes.

"They were listening-"

"-the whole time. Yep my family has about zero boundaries." Santana completes her thought.

* * *

><p>They finished their jobs and now the fours teenagers were sitting watching TV. Well two were. The other two are to busy with each.<p>

"I should really call Kurt." Brittany said as Santana nibbled on her earlobe. Santana groaned and sat up. Brittany stood and walked away. She walked up stairs and pulled her phone out of her bag. She turned it on and dialed Kurt's number.

_"Brittany." _Kurt said as he answered the phone.

"Kurt, how are you and Quinn?" Brittany asked happy to hear her brothers voice.

_"We are fine in fact Quinn was just telling me about last night." _Kurt said.

"Really put me on speaker I want to hear every last detail." Brittany said almost giddy with joy.

_"Okay. Your on speaker now Britt." _

_"Hey Britt."_ Quinn said into the phone.

"Okay Lucy Q start talking." Brittany said as she sat down on her and Santana bed.

_"Oh my god guys Rachel is such a sweet heart. I can't express how awesome it was to just talk to her." _Quinn sighs.

"Well are you ready for next week?" She hears Kurt in the background hum in agreement with her question.

_"Honestly, yes. I trust Rachel. How about you Britt? You live with Santana." _Quinn states and Brittany smiles.

"I'm ready. Kurt you been awfully quiet?" Brittany says and Kurt sighs.

_"I don't know of I'm ready. You live with your mate and Quinn is Quinn so."_ Kurt says and Quinn instantly scoffs.

"Well, Santana had the idea that we could triple date." Brittany said.

"What do you guys think?"

* * *

><p>Santana watched as some person danced across the screen singing. She was bored, Brittany was what was keeping her entertained. But as she could feel Brittany emotions, she can tell how happy Brittany is right now.<p>

She heard footsteps and she turned to see Brittany hop of the last step and skip to her.

"Have fun?" Santana asked. As Brittany smiled and sat down next to her.

"Yes I did, and they love the idea. They said that they would go today." Brittany says bending down and pecking Santana on the lips.


End file.
